The invention relates to a covering part, in particular for sheet-metal supporting parts in motor vehicles.
Safety regulations in the motor vehicle industry require energy-absorbing materials to be disposed in those internal regions which are at risk from head impact, in order to reduce the risk of injury. In order to satisfy those requirements, airbag systems or coverings produced by injection molding are disposed in the regions at risk and the coverings are backed by a suitable foam system. The installation of the elements produced from a plurality of parts by injection molding is time consuming and transition regions between the plastic parts and the foam part are associated with optical restrictions.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a covering part, in particular for sheet-metal supporting parts in motor vehicles, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type in such a manner that installation is simplified, while at the same time absorption of energy is satisfactory.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a covering part, in particular for sheet-metal supporting parts in motor vehicles, comprising a one-piece, profiled hollow section produced by blow molding.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the hollow section can be secured exchangeably on the sheet-metal supporting part.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, in order to facilitate the fastening, the rear side of the hollow section has fastening elements to which corresponding sockets in the sheet-metal supporting part are assigned.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the fastening elements are integrated in the hollow section.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, if the fastening elements are integrated in the hollow section, the fastening elements are placed into a mold and encapsulated by blow molding.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the outside of the hollow section is provided with a surface decoration, for example including textiles or films.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the surface decoration is placed into the mold and attached to the hollow section by the blow molding procedure.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the hollow section has a rear side constructed to bear against the sheet-metal supporting part, and preferably only a part of the rear side of the hollow section bears directly against the sheet-metal supporting part.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the hollow section has a rear side with profiling.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the rear side has a wall differing in thickness.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the profiling is shaped in the form of steps.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, the wall of the rear side has a region bearing against the sheet-metal supporting part and a region running toward the outside with a lesser thickness than the region bearing against the sheet-metal supporting part.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, the hollow section has a cavity filled with foam, preferably the foam is placed into a mold and encapsulated by blow molding, and preferably the foam is blown into the cavity of the hollow section in a subsequent procedure.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, the hollow section has a rear side with bearing regions defining a cavity between the bearing regions, and foam introduced into the cavity, preferably as a profiled part.
In accordance with still a further feature of the invention, there is provided a profiled foam part differing in density from the foam filling the cavity.
In accordance with still an added feature of the invention, the hollow section has a wall with predetermined breaking points.
In accordance with still an additional feature of the invention, the profilings on the rear side of the hollow section are in sections in longitudinal direction.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the hollow section has a rear side with bearing regions defining a cavity between the bearing regions, and foam introduced into the cavity as a profiled part, the hollow section connected to the sheet-metal supporting part by the profiled foam part.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the profiled foam part has fastening elements fixed therein, and the sheet-metal supporting part has sockets corresponding to the fastening elements.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the foam and the profiled foam part are formed from different basic materials.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a covering part, in particular for sheet-metal supporting parts in motor vehicles, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.